Temporary Insanity
by sayriku-chan
Summary: OneShot Seto and Yami have one night of pleasure that leaves Yami reeling. Rated M for Yaoi and sexual situations Yami x Seto


_This is my first Yaoi fic so bear with me! It's a Yami x Seto, hope you like! Read and review!_

_Sayriku_

Yami paced back and forth in front of the gate. He glanced at the large mansion that lay in front of him. It was so intimidating. Just like the person waiting inside. And for the first time in the pharaoh's life, he was shaking.

-Memory-

"Kaiba, DAMNIT! Why do you have to be so fucking . . . mean!" Yami yelled.

Seto laughed. He pulled Yami close to him. He could feel the Egyptian's hot blush radiating from his skin.

"What's with all this 'Kaiba' shit? Call me Seto. You know that." Seto kissed Yami's neck, causing him to let out a small moan.

"Fuck. You." Yami stuttered.

"Want to?" Seto smiled.

Yami stopped struggling. He didn't know if Seto was joking or if he was serious. Kaiba kissed Yami's collarbone and moved slowly down his chest. Yami was overwhelmed and he lost his will to be the more powerful one. He was squirming with ecstacy at the lightest kiss. Yami couldn't really tell if he wanted this, part of him wanted to pull away and the other part was screaming for more.

Seto unbuttoned Yami's pants. Yami couldn't look. It was too much to bear. He was aching from pleasure, and it hurt. He closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. Obviously, Seto noticed.

"Too fast?" Seto asked.

"N-no. Please don't stop." Yami pleaded.

"Is this your . . . first time?" Seto asked, somewhat amazed.

Yami nodded fiercely.

_"God. He's just too damn beautiful to be a virgin." Seto thought._

Kaiba was immersed in thought. He was shocked that The Pharaoh had chosen him to be his first. Him, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. It was just bewildering to him. Yami squeezed Seto's shoulder, breaking him from his reverie.

"Please, please, keep going Seto." Yami pleaded, getting more anxious as time passed.

Seto continued, happy that Yami had returned to calling him by his first name. Yami felt as if something was wrong. When he was younger, he imagined this so much differently. It didn't feel right. He loved Seto, yes. But, something hurt inside.

Yami moaned loudly, as he hung onto Seto's shoulders.

"Are you ready for the real thing?" Seto asked, standing up.

Yami nodded, afraid that if he spoke, all of his tears would come out at once. Seto led Yami to his room and laid Yami down on the bed. Seto stripped himself and Yami of all of their remaining articles of clothing and climbed on top of Yami. Slowly, Seto fell into a sort of rhythm. Back and forth, back and forth. As soon as he had a pattern going, he began to speed up.

Yami held tightly onto Seto's back as furious tears streamed down his cheeks. It hurt! No one ever said that it would hurt. Seto closed his eyes kissed the pharaoh harshly. Yami felt empty. He didn't really know what to do. Yami screamed and fell back onto the red velvet pillows. He couldn't move.

His chest rose and fell rapidly, tears still streaming down his cheeks. He hastily wiped his tears away, but they wouldn't stop. Suddenly, his silent tears turned into full-fledged sobs. Seto looked shocked. He held his hand over Yami's shoulder for a moment, then drew back. Touching him had caused these tears, touching him again would make it worse. Yami was so confused. But also he was disappointed, it had ended as quickly as it had begun.

-End Memory-

He knew he had to do it. He had to talk to Seto about it. Yami was confused and Seto was the only one that Yami felt would understand. Yami still felt terrible. He had been avoiding Seto for almost three days. Yugi was getting suspicious.

-Memory-

"What's wrong with you, Yami?" Yugi had asked, "Seto isn't all that bad."

"Mmm." Yami muttered, He was still in utter shock from his night with Seto.

"Oh, come on! The Duelist Tournaments are over! He's not an enemy!" Yugi said.

_Stupid boy, he thinks it's because of stupid cards and a stupid tournament. If only he knew . . ._

"Something happened. I know it! I'm gonna figure it out, watch me!" Yugi had walked out after that and left Yami, absorbed in Kaiba-related thoughts.

-End Memory-

Yami went to push the call button near the gate, but he stopped himself. How humiliating would this be anyway? What would he do? Just walk right up to Seto and say,

"Hey! Great sex!"

He shook his head. No, that just wouldn't work. He looked down at the grass surrounding the mansion. Out of the grass, poked a small yellow daisy. Yami smiled.

_Such pretty things . . . _

Getting an idea, he plucked the flower out of the grass and rang the call button. Seto's face appeared on the call screen. Suddenly he regretted pushing that damn button.

"Y-Yami? Oh, come in." Seto said, absently. Seto's face disappeared and the gate slowly opened.

Yami felt like a fool. He had acted like a child that night, he was old enough to be mature. So why did he cry? Yami felt that odd empty feeling return as he walked up to the door. He rose his hand to knock. The door opened, revealing Seto with a saddened look on his face.

-Yami's Thoughts-

_Why is this so awkward? I love him! This shouldn't be strange! But, he might not feel the same way as me._

-Seto's Thoughts-

_Ah, Yami . . . What is he doing here? If I were him, I would hate me right now. AH! Damnit Yami! Do you have to confuse me like this? I love you, but what am I going to do with you?_

They stood looking at each other for a while, not speaking, lost in thought. Seto looked down at Yami's hand. There was a flower hanging loosely from his fingers. He smiled.

"What's that?" Seto asked.

Yami looked up at Seto and then back at his hand.

"Oh! Well . . . thisisforyouSetokun!" Yami said pushing the flower into Seto's hands.

Seto laughed and hugged the pharaoh, catching him off guard. Yami breathed a sigh of relief.

"I must love you. If anyone else saw me show emotion, they would be dead." Seto whispered in Yami's ear.

Yami's eyes were wide.

_Love._

Seto nibbled affectionately on Yami's ear, pulling him inside the house. Yami didn't know if he wanted to do it again. It hurt so much last time. But then again . . . Yami didn't want him to stop either. In fact, that was the last thing he wanted.

Yami put his hands on Seto's chest. Seto look at Yami, confused.

"Seto . . . please go easy this time." Yami looked up at him and smiled.

Seto nodded and continued to kiss Yami. Yami felt at ease. He knew that everything was settled and he and Seto-kun would be okay . . . for now.

**_sAYRIKU-cHAN_**


End file.
